


Unusual

by J0rd3nn3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And being unsure of what is happening lmao, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff, I just wanted to try some new writing styles, I love the idea of Ignis falling in love for the first time, Tumblr Prompt, a kid's gotta try right?, it's not the best but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rd3nn3/pseuds/J0rd3nn3
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Your date gets into an altercation and gets arrested and now you have no ride home.





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of Ignis fluff and angst stuff sitting in my google doc folders. I'm just messing around with different ideas about how I think Iggy would approach different situations. This one was just something to get out of my damn system, since i've been spending a lot of my time thinking about him! It was a challenge to write from this perspective, especially since its an Unnamed female character. I hope ya'll enjoy it!

The story of how they met was an unusual one. She had always thought that when she met the love of her life she would know right away. It would be a moment where her heart would flutter, palms becoming sweaty, her tongue going dry. She liked to imagine that she would be dressed to the nines, looking like a goddess in her own right. She was a romantic at heart, and always would be. 

He, however did not believe in love. He always said that love was a social construct, an excuse made up by society in the effort to make them feel better about themselves. The act of courtship looked messy, unpredictable and time consuming. It was everything he hated. He had one thing in his life, and one thing only—his job. It was all he wanted, and all he needed. 

So when the two of them met–They had been far from prepared to fall in love. 

 

 

She was on a date that night, with a man that she had met through a mutual friend. He had been charming the whole night, nice to look at, decent at keeping a conversation going while they drank and ate seafood at Insomnia’s hottest restaurant. They way he flirted with her throughout the night, lightly touching her hand with his made her feel beautiful. She had spent a long time making sure she looked just right, and it was nice to feel someone else appreciate it. She was glad to be on a date with someone who seemed normal and put together for once. Her passed experiences had never been too terrible, but they always ended on some kind of off putting note; one that she never seemed to pick up until it was too late. 

As they left the building together, she swore she felt her heart flutter within the cages of her chest as he grabbed her hand in his as they walked back to his car. Had this been the moment she had been waiting for? Was this the man she was going to love for the rest of her life? To come home to everyday, and raise a family with? She smiled to herself, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She couldn’t help it. Romance had a way of crawling into her heart, allowing her mind to wander to the most ludicrous of scenarios. 

The moment had soon faded as they approached his car. HIs hand gripping hers tightly as he stood there, solid as a rock. He grumbled about his car having a new scratch on the front bumper. His hand had started to hurt hers, so she tried to pull away but he wouldn’t let it go. She protested against his actions, then dragging her behind him as he marched right back into the building. He demanded to speak to the manager, and when that hadn’t sufficed, he began shouting at anyone who tried to speak to him. She begged him to calm down, that it was a simple scratch that could be fixed quickly by the right person. He continued to ignore her, his temper hitting it’s peek. 

The police had been called when he began screaming threats and profanity. The whole night had been perfect until then. When the police arrived, she sat in the lobby, hands tangled in her own hair, tears ruining the makeup she worked so hard on. The police had escorted her outside and questioned her repeatedly. Why did this happen? How long have you known this man? Do you know what caused such a big outburst?  
She had just wanted the night to be over; to go home and lock herself away from the world. Another failed romance to chalk up on the board. Why even try anymore at this point? 

She stood outside, watching her date be piled into the back of the police car. She watched as the car slowly peeled away and disappeared into the night time traffic. It was like Ramuh himself had seen the entire situation unfold, and wanted to add insult to injury. Water had begun to fall from the sky. It picked up quickly, and she stood there allowing it to drench her entirely. She had never felt so alone. 

“I beg your pardon,” An accented voice called from behind her. She turned back to the voice, seeing a man with intense green eyes staring back at her with a look of concern. 

 

Ignis didn’t have much time to himself, considering his position within the kingdom. So when he was granted those rare moments alone, he chose to indulge himself greatly. Food was of interest to the young adviser. He studied it as much as he could in such short moments. Fish was among his favourites—there were so many ways to cook it, to season it! Noctis was fond of fishing, and with the knowledge of Ignis’ favourite type of protein, he was always happy to provide a fresh catch. 

But that night, Ignis had felt particularly lazy. Cooking did not appeal to the man, so dinner for one at his favourite seafood restaurants would suffice. He rather enjoyed the aura of the place; dim lighting above, candle lit tables, light whispers that floated around the room provided by other guests in the surrounding area. That was what Ignis considered to be his safe zone. Nothing could have disturbed him there.  
It was out of habit that Ignis glanced up from his menu whenever someone had walked by him. He had a real knack of knowing exactly what was going on around him at all times. It was a method that had been drilled into his brain during training to protect the young Prince, amongst plenty of other things. 

But that moment, was when he saw her. 

The waitress had been sitting her down only a few tables away from him. The smile on her face as she thanked the staff member seemed to have lit up the entire room. He felt his heart thump against his chest as she giggled at something her dinner partner had said. He couldn’t seem to take his gaze off her for the life of him. She was entrancing to him, wanting to drink in every detail he could see of her. His head was swimming, all thoughts of logic drowning quickly. 

“Are you ready, Mr Scientia?” 

The voice beside him had made him jump, and come back into the real world. 

“I—I am, yes.” He stuttered “I would like to have the eel, please. With your finest glass of red wine.” 

The waitress nodded, taking the menu from his hands. Ignis glanced back over at her once more. He admired the open back of her dress, the way she sat with her back straight and shoulders squared. Though he could not hear her enough to understand her, the words she spoke sounded like the gods were speaking directly to him. He was experiencing something entirely new, something that made him feel more alive than he’d ever felt in his twenty two years of life. Why had he felt this way? She was a mere woman. Ignis had seen plenty of them before tonight. So what had it been about her that made him lose his focus? 

When the wine arrived on his table he took it immediately. He swirled it around in the glass, giving it a gentle sniff before he brought the liquid up to his lips. He let the alcohol roll onto his tongue, easing the sensation of need that he was feeling. It was delectable and he knew it would pair well with the eel. He continued to stare into the wine, the colour reminded him of her dress. And that was how the remainder of dinner continued; stealing glances, internal struggles and Ignis honing in on her delicate voice. 

Ignis could have sworn that he felt his heart break when he noticed her and her dinner partner get up to leave. For a fleeting moment, Ignis wished that it was him who would escort her out of the restaurant. He had dismissed the thought as fast as it came, deeming it highly inappropriate of himself. 

Ignis had returned to his meal, silently thanking the gods that he could enjoy his last few moments alone without thoughts of her coming back into his mind. He would take those last few moments to go over his agenda for tomorrow. He pulled out his pen and his personal notebook from inside his suit jacket. He rested it on the table, skipping the pages upon pages of recipes he had written down before he settled on an empty one.  
The next day would be the 24th of June. In the morning, he would meet with Gladio for training and sparring, then he would have lunch with the King and councilmen. After that, Ignis would go to Noctis’ living quarters to cook for him and—

Loud shouting from the lobby disturbed Ignis’ train of thought. Whatever was going on up front there has been escalated rather quickly, and made Ignis feel rather uneasy. The man shouting had quickly gone from someone who was merely upset, to highly aggressive and threatening. Ignis debated with himself on whether or not he should try to diffuse the situation, using his position in the citadel to his advantage. The thought was dismissed as he knew it was an abuse of power. He peered over to the foyer of the restaurant to get a better understanding of the situation unfolding.

His breath hitched in his throat as he saw her, sitting in one of the provided waiting chairs, her hair tangled in her hands, and tears running down her cheeks. It hurt Ignis to see such a beautiful woman cry. He wished that her smile would suddenly dance across her lips once more. He wanted to see the light in her eyes, just as he did while she sat just a few meters away. He felt the need to intervene then, but he couldn’t will himself to move. He was frozen, for the first time in his life, unsure of what to do. She was just a stranger, as he was to her. 

He watched as the police arrived, and escorted both her and her partner off the premises. He felt himself panic, unsure if her partner had dragged her into the mess he created. He looked down at his meal, and back to the lobby. He couldn’t argue with the logical thoughts in his brain. She had been innocent in this mess, and no one else seemed as if they would be the ones to stand up and say something. And so Ignis stood up, and followed them to the front. 

He watched and waited quietly, trying to plan out his next move carefully and what he would say in order to make sure this poor girl would come out fine in the end. He was surprised to see the cops leave her there on the street as they pushed her partner into the cop car. They had thanked her for her time, and drove off, leaving her alone. He felt his heart crumble once more as he noticed the sadness in her body language. How had someone so beautiful and captivating managed to have such terrible luck? Ignis noticed the looming grey clouds above her head, and sighed deeply to himself. He knew exactly what was about to happen. 

“Drat.” He whispered to himself as he watched the rain begin to fall. 

Ignis shook off his suit jacket, and lifted it up above his head. He opened the door and called out to her. 

“I beg your pardon,” he said. 

She turned to look at him, her beautiful eyes had turned just a tad red from all the tears she had cried. 

He heard his heart pound in his ears. His palms were sweating. His tongue gone completely dry. 

 

“Perhaps you should come inside. You’ll get a cold if you stay out here but a moment longer.” 

His voice was smooth, like silk. He talked as though he had all the confidence in the world. He smiled down upon her, moving his coat to cover her head instead of his. She wiped the remainder of her tears from her eyes and shook her head at the man before her. 

“I’ll be alright, thank you.” She said, a sniffle following her words. 

He shook his head at her statement. “At least come back inside. You’ve had quite the night it seems. Let us gather your thoughts before you make any rash decisions.” 

His voice made her feel calm, like an ocean crashing gently against the sand. He had captivated her so easily, and without reason. It was a curious thing to her. How had this random man affected her so easily? 

She nodded her head in agreement, not sure she would have been able to deny such a request from him, since he asked so nicely. He had made a good point as well. She did have an eventful night, and things had the possibility of getting worse if she allowed it to. She followed him back inside, jacket still over her head until they were both back in the comfort of a warm room.

 

He exchanged a few quiet words with the hostess before turning his green eyes back to her gaze and smiled. 

“If you don't mind, I would quite enjoy it if you accompanied me to my table.” 

“Oh, please you’ve already done so much. I don't want to burden you.” She said, looking from him to the hostess.

“Nonsense,” he had quipped. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve had the pleasure of company while I dined out.” 

She had shifted under the weight of his gaze. His eyes seemed as though they peered right into her soul, exposing all of her secrets. It hadn’t made her uncomfortable per say, but the idea that one man had managed to make her feel unraveled did. 

“At least allow me to call you a car.” He begged. 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked. “I’m just a stranger to you. For all you know, I could be insane.” 

He chuckled lightly at her. It was a small act, but it made her heart soar. 

“I would think myself a rather selfish person if I did nothing to at least make you smile after the night you’ve been having.” 

He brushed a hand through his sopping hair, trying desperately to keep droplets of water off his glasses. She found herself admiring every detail of his face; His sharp jawline, his thin lips pulling at the corners, every pore and scar. The man was quite handsome, and very well put together, more so than any usual citizen of Insomnia. What exactly did he do for a living that allowed him to dress and act so eloquently? 

He signaled for her to follow him, and without a second thought, she did. He hadn’t been very far from where she had sat with her date. Had he seen the two of them before the outburst? That thought had made her feel worse. She must have seemed like an entirely different person than when she arrived. 

He pulled the spare chair out for her, signing her to take a seat, before moving to his own. He draped his wet suit jacket over the back of the chair, and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, aware that the situation they were in had been quite unusual. She had appreciated his kindness, but was skeptical. The man seemed too out of Eos to only be acting out of the kindness of his own heart. Perhaps there was another motive she had not realized. She hoped not, of course. But her track record with men had never been the best, and she would not think this man was any different. 

She scanned the table with her eyes. She didn’t want to look up at him in the fear that she would feel vulnerable to him once more. She had been exposed enough that night as it was. She noticed the half eaten plate of food in front of him, and a nearly empty wine glass on his left. There was a notebook as well, left open to be read by prying eyes much like hers. 

“You work for the crown?” She asked, squinting to read the notes. It was an invasion of his privacy, but she couldn’t help herself. This new information had provided her with more than enough answers to all of her previous questions, and made her relax a bit more, knowing that she was in safe hands. 

“Perceptive.” He commented, as he leaned back into the chair, his arms folded over his chest. 

“More like nosey.” She replied with a sigh. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have looked.” 

He waved his hand passively at her. “If it was of great importance, I would not have left it open for the world to see.” 

She had felt herself blushing at his comment. Of course he wouldn’t have left something filled with secrets out in the open. He worked under the King, he wasn’t an idiot. Her on the other hand, was debateable. 

“Are you on the council?” She asked, avoiding his gaze once more. 

“No,” He replied. “I am an advisor to the Prince. It is my job to make sure he is fit for his duties as King, one day.” 

“Is advisor just a fancy term for royal babysitter?” She asked with a giggle. 

He smiled back at her, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. “It does seem that way, sometimes.” 

She rested her elbow on the table, holding her chin in the palm of her hand. She met his gaze, feeling her heart pound in her chest once more. Their conversation had flowed so fluidly for the remainder of the night. It was like talking to a friend of many years. He had said all the right things to make her laugh, and she seemed to have set the man at ease. His company had becoming something she hoped she could have more of, finding herself intoxicated with his presence. It was a feeling of happiness she had not felt before. It was exciting, and new. She had almost forgotten the unruly events of the night, getting lost in the way his voice provided a blanket of comfort around her. 

“Ah, it seems my dear, that our time has come to an unfortunate end.” He announced, looking at his phone as it lit up, indicating a message had been received. 

She felt her heart fall into her stomach. She was not ready to leave him. There was still so much she would like to hear, so many more recipes she wanted to read in his notebook. She wasn’t ready to go home and be alone with her thoughts. She didn’t want to think about how she had failed at yet another hopeful romance, and that she was going to be alone for much longer than she wanted to. She had grown accustomed to the attention he had given her, feeling oddly beautiful under that piercing gaze of his. 

“Unfortunate, indeed.” She whispered, looking down at her hands. 

He rose out of his chair, and pulled on his somewhat drier jacket. After a few moments of battling with the fabric to brush out the wrinkles, he gave up and offered her his hand. She took it gladly, slowly rising out of her chair to stand beside him. His touch was like fire upon her skin. She felt her palms become clammy, her heart fluttering at he only stood a few centimeters away from her face. 

She could imagine her whole future with this man. She saw herself coming home to him, both of them being able to relax in the presence of each other without worry. She saw that they could live blissfully together, in a small home to only the both of them. Cooking one another dinner, her baking him all sorts of desserts for any kind of mood he was in. For the first time, she found herself thinking about her future with someone, and being genuinely happy with the idea.

 

Ignis escorted her outside, hand intertwined with hers. Her touch was magical, made as though it was only meant for him to feel. It fit so perfectly in his, like the gods had made both of the with each other in mind. Ignis had never felt so at peace with himself, and he doubted he ever would again. 

The car he had called earlier pulled up against the curve, and was placed into park. The engine still running, the driver got out and smirked to Ignis. It was an old friend of his, that he had called. Ignis convinced himself somehow that her dinner partner would come back to find her, and demanded that she have the best protection Insomnia had to offer, just for the ride home. And so, he called the Prince’s shield himself, Gladio Amicitia. 

“This is my friend, Gladio. He works with me at the citadel. He will be ensuring you get home safely tonight.” Ignis explained to her, watching as she tried to connect the dots between the man with the playful grin, and Ignis himself. Gladio gave her a charming smile, and a slight bow. 

“Any friend of Iggy’s is a friend of mine.” He spoke, having eyed her up from head to toe. 

She turned to Ignis, a smirk dancing upon her lips. “Iggy, then?” She questioned. 

Ignis groaned. He had mentioned to her whilst they sat down that he much prefered the outside word knowing him as Ignis Scientia rather than ‘Royal Advisor to Prince Noctis’. 

“Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Scientia.” She said with a small laugh. 

Ignis felt his heart pang against his chest once more. It would never be a feeling he got used to, even though it was a feeling he had felt on the regular.  
Ignis opened the car door for her, ushering her inside gently. He looked down on her, and smiled softly. 

“This is my cellular number.” He said quietly, slipping a piece of paper into the palm of her hand. “The events you went through tonight have the possibility of being rather traumatic. If you should feel unsafe, or would like to talk, please do not hesitate to call me, no matter what thoughts you may be having and no matter what time it is.” 

In a moment of confidence, Ignis raised her palm to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. 

“I would very much like to see you again.” He whispered, his eyes meeting hers. 

“I would love that.” She replied just as quietly. 

“Until then, my dear.” 

He stood up straight again, and closed her door. He watched for a few moments as they car drove away, destination unknown. Ignis felt his heart swell in his chest, already having missed her beautiful smile, and the touch of her skin upon his. He had hoped it would not be long until they saw each other once more.


End file.
